Templo del Tribunal (Morrowind)
[[Archivo:Tribunal_Temple_Banner.png|thumb|300px|Estandarte del Templo del Tribunal.]] El Templo del Tribunal es una de las facciones a la que el Nerevarino puede unirse en . Trasfondo El Templo del Tribunal es la facción que se encarga de velar por el cumplimiento de la doctrina del Tribunal en Morrowind. Tiene su sede principal en el Alto Templo de Vivec, aunque también son importantes los templos de Molag Mar y del Portón del Fantasma. Muchas de las misiones del Templo consistirán en recuperar reliquias de los santos dunmer, perdidas en alguna cueva o mazmorra. Los Ordenantes son el brazo armado del Templo del Tribunal. Unirse al Templo Para unirse al Templo habrá que hablar con algún sacerdote del Tribunal en alguno de los templos de Páramo de Vvarden: Ald'ruhn, Balmora, Molag Mar o Vivec. Habilidades Las siguientes habilidades son las favorecidas por el Templo a la hora de avanzar entre sus rangos: *Alquimia. *Arma contundente. *Conjuración. *Misticismo. *Restauración. *Desprotegido. Rangos # Seglar # Novicio # Iniciado # Acólito # Adepto # Coadjutor # Discípulo # Zahorí # Maestro # Patriarca Altares En los templos del Tribunal hay normalmente altares a cada uno de los santos dunmer, que curarán las enfermedades y otorgarán otros efectos beneficiosos. Miembros Archicanónigo *Tholer Saryoni. *Gavas Drin , Templo de El Duelo. Miembros *Madura Seran. *Bethes Sarothril. *Drores Arvel. *Brelda Quintella. *Nals Indrano. *Daral Thireloth. *Salvas Areleth. *Endroni Dalas. *Uresa Omoril. *Danoso Andrano. *Folvys Andalor. *Methal Seran. *Tuls Valen. *Ureso Drath. *Nevrasa Dralor. *Viatrix Petilia. *Dralval Andrano. *Feldrelo Sadri. *Ilen Faveran. *Llarara Omayn. *Llathyno Hlaalu. *Telis Salvani. *Voruse Bethrimo. *Naral Othreleth. *Llivas Othravel. *Nilvyn Drothan. *Uvoo Llaren. *Ralyn Othravel. *Rilvase Avani. *Selmen Relas. *Teril Savani. *Faras Thirano. *Ferone Veran. *Ulmiso Maloren. *Drelyne Llenim. *Galdal Omayn. *Enar Dralor. *Salyn Sarethi. *Hentus Yansurnummu. *Kummi-Namus Almu. *Mausur Ababael. *Shanud Ududnabia. *Zebdusipal Mantiti. *Esib-Nummu Assunudadnud. *Mehra Drora. *Zanmulk Sammalamus. *Llirala Sendas. *Salen Ravel. *Tralas Rendas. *Andalin Hardil. *Brelo Athelvis. *Grand Inquisitor. *Ilet Tistar. *Miara Viake. *Tamira Vian. *Trevyn Fedos. *Birer Indaram. *Dreyns Nelas. *Ervesa Romandas. *Llevena Sendas. *Odron Omoran. *Goron Lleran. *Bervaso Thenim. *Dethresa Saren. *Llevana Salaren. *Sortis Rathryon. *Tharer Rotheloth. *Nerile Andaren . *Galsa Andrano . *Mehra Helas . *Galero Andaram. *Hloris Farano. *Niras Farys. *Miraso Seran. *Tendris Vedran. *Sendus Sathis. *Elynu Saren. *Tanusea Veloth. *Adrusu Rothrano. *Garyne Uvenim. *Nevil Malvayn. *Melvure Rindu. *Brerayne Raloran. *Delmene Helas. *Dileno Lloran. *Endryn Llethan. *Eris Telas. *Llandris Thirandus. *Llaalamu Sathren. *Rirnas Athren. *Aroa Nethalen. *Berel Sala. *Felmena Falavel. *Suryn Athones. *Balver Sarethan. *Mehra Milo. *Velms Sadryon. *Elam Andas. *Tarer Braryn. *Nalmila Thelas. *Nedeni Tenim. *Nervana Verelas. *Radene Hlaalu. *Melie Frenck. *Alvela Saram. *Danso Indules. *Eldrilu Dalen. Misiones #''Las siete gracias'' (Seven Graces). Ald'ruhn (Tuls Valen) #''Compasión. #El falso Encarnado'' (False Incarnate). #''Peregrinaje a Maar Gan'' (Pilgrimage to Maar Gan). #''Secta oscura en Hassour'' (Dark Cult in Hassour). Vivec (Endryn Llethan) #''Portador de la enfermedad'' (Disease Carrier). #''Peregrinaje silencioso'' (Silent Pilgrimage). #''Los zapatos de San Rilms'' (Shoes of St. Rilms). #''Culto infame bajo el Cantón de San Delyn'' (Foul Cult Beneath St. Delyn Canton). Molag Mar (Tharer Rotheloth) #''Cura a Lette'' (Cure Lette). #''Peregrinaje al Monte Kand'' (Pilgrimage to Mount Kand). #''Nigromante en Mawia'' (Necromancer in Mawia). #''Mata a Raxle Berne'' (Slay Raxle Berne). Portón del Fantasma (Uvoo Llaren) #''Cura al forastero marginado'' (Cure the Outcast Outlander). #''Comida y bebida para el ermitaño'' (Food and Drink for the Hermit). #''La camisa de pelo de San Aralor'' (Hair Shirt of St. Aralor). #''El cuchillo de carnicero de San Felms'' (Cleaver of St. Felms). #''El báculo de San Llothis'' (Crosier of St. Llothis). Vivec (Archicanónigo Tholer Saryoni) #''Malacath de la Casa de los Problemas'' (Malacath of the House of Troubles). #''Mehrunes Dagon de la Casa de los Problemas'' (Mehrunes Dagon of the House of Troubles). #''Molag Bal de la Casa de los Problemas'' (Molag Bal of the House of Troubles). #''Sheogorath de la Casa de los Problemas'' (Sheogorath of the House of Troubles). #''La Cota de ébano'' (Ebony Mail). Apariciones * . * . ** . * . Categoría:Morrowind: Facciones Categoría:Morrowind: Templo del Tribunal